


Rule Number One

by animehead



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have one rule and Barnaby has just broken it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Number One

One would think that he has enough commonsense to use some type of bag—perhaps not the same type of fancy toiletry bag that Barnaby uses—but something, _anything_ , capable of carrying his shampoo, body wash, lotion, deodorant, and cologne to the showers with him.

But he’s Kotetsu. And being Kotetsu, he gathers the previously mentioned items in his arms, balancing the shampoo on top of the lotion, the lotion on top of the body wash, the deodorant jammed in his armpit, and the cologne wedged between his neck and chest and makes his way to the locker room showers. It isn’t until he’s settled at the shower, narrowly avoiding dropping and breaking his bottle of cologne that he realizes he’s forgotten his towel.

With a grumble of annoyance and a few choice colorful words, he eases out of the shower— still fully dressed as he’s certain he saw Nathan wandering around somewhere— and goes back to his locker to retrieve his towel.

After a quick walk to his locker, and an even quicker grab of his towel, he’s back to his designated shower just in time to see Barnaby stepping away from it. He grins at Barnaby, being decent enough to keep his eyes on Barnaby’s face. After all, they’re at work and it would be inappropriate to look elsewhere (even if the temptation is stabbing him like a fork whose prongs have been lit on fire). The good thing about eyes though, Kotetsu decides, is that they can see more than just what’s in front of them. Kotetsu doesn’t really _need_ to look down to see the water droplets that have made a home of Barnaby’s chest and abs, or how that tiny white towel is so… well, _tiny_. 

“Hey, Bunny,” Kotetsu pointlessly greets him. “Come out and have a few drinks with me tonight.”

Barnaby barely passes him a glance. He’s clearly mastered the ability to hide how much he wants to be positively mauled by Wild Tiger, Crusher of Barnaby’s A— Hm… Now that Kotetsu really thinks about it that seems sort of painful. He’ll have to come up with something better. 

 “You drink too much, old man,” Barnaby says. He doesn’t even bother to stop as he speaks. Just keeps walking until he’s out of sight, that little towel barely holding onto those firm hips. And let’s not forget those thighs. Kotetsu hasn’t. He _can’t_. Not even if he wanted to, which he doesn’t.

Shaking his head, Kotetsu steps to the side, turns on the faucet, and lets the spray of water splatter against the floor and a part of the shower curtain until it reaches a desirable temperature. When it does, he quickly strips down, pulling off his damp t-shirt, his shorts, and his underwear. He drapes them across the divider wall between his shower and the one next to it—making sure to place his underwear underneath his shorts because again, he knows Nathan is around there somewhere. Plus, he just doesn’t like the idea of people looking at them.

The water feels excellent. The temperature is perfect for relaxing abused muscles. He makes sure to rinse off completely before grabbing the shampoo and turning his back toward the spray. It’s a quirk of his—and unusual one according to Barnaby—that he stands with his back facing the water to wash his hair. But he’s done this for years and he’s comfortable with it, so he has no plans on changing. He turns the shampoo bottle upside down over the top of his head and squeezes some directly onto his hair. This, again, according to Barnaby, is yet another quirk.

When Kotetsu feels something hit the top of his head and then the cold, slippery, stickiness of a dumb decision pour all over his shoulders, head, and face, he realizes that Barnaby has a point. It’s weird to pour shampoo directly on the top of your head, but it’s just plain _stupid_ to do it if you’re not going to bother to check to see if the cap is secured tightly.

Now stricken with temporary blindness, Kotetsu reaches out to grab his sweaty shirt to wipe his eyes. A washcloth would come in perfectly, but he doesn’t have one. Instead he has one of those scrunchy things that makes lots of suds. A _loofa_ , Barnaby had called it. _It’s better for your skin. You’re always talking about how soft my skin is, so I got this for you_. The younger hero had said. It was sweet at the time, thoughtful and considerate, but what use was it _now_? _Poor Kotetsu_ , he could hear everyone saying. _He’s lost most of his powers and now he’s blind, but I’ll be damned if his skin isn’t silky smooth!_  

Patting along the wall where he’d left his workout clothes, Kotetsu’s horrified to discover that they’re no longer there. They must have fallen on the floor of the shower next to him or his own. He hopes they’re on the floor of the other shower. He really doesn’t want to trip over them at a time like this. Honestly, at this point he doesn’t even want to move. His eyes are tightly shut in an attempt to keep shampoo from getting into them because he knows it’ll burn like hell if it does. His fingers are in his hair, tugging at the slippery strands, trying and failing to keep them out of his face. He’s seconds from turning his face toward the shower faucet when he feels a slight draft along the front of his body. Kotetsu reaches out blindly to make sure the curtain is still closed only to gasp and fall back against the back of the shower wall when something grips his thighs.

“Be quiet,” a familiar voice demands and it’s all that’s said before something extremely warm and equally wet surrounds the tip of Kotetsu’s cock.

“B-Bunny,” Kotetsu moans and immediately spits out water and shampoo. “We’re at work.” He’s knows that he’s stating the obvious here, but this was a rule—their rule. The agreement was that they would _never_ do _anything_ at work, not even kiss. Second league or not, neither of them were ready for that type of attention, so why was Barnaby’s mouth steadily gliding down his cock and _fuck_ why did it feel so… _good_?

Kotetsu attempts again, pushing his back from the wall, hands reaching out to tangle Barnaby’s blonde curls. But Barnaby grips his thighs once more, shoving him back against the wall, making him grunt from the impact. Kotetsu can’t see it, but he can tell by the way Barnaby’s mouth lowers, pulls back, and lowers all over again that he’s bobbing his head. He can easily imagine Barnaby on his knees; puffy pink lips spread wide, mouth full of Kotetsu’s cock, green eyes slightly unfocused as he stares up at Kotetsu’s face. That soft, golden, hair that Kotetsu loves to run his fingers through is wet, clinging to his face and neck. Kotetsu knows by the sheer enthusiasm in which Barnaby’s hand finds the base of his shaft and _pumps_ , that he’s eager to get Kotetsu off, make him cum, spill onto Barnaby’s tongue and deep down his throat.

_Greedy, little, bunny._

Kotetsu reaches down again and through chance, or maybe just pure luck, his fingers glide through Barnaby’s wet hair. Growling softly, Kotetsu makes a fist, grips the hair in his palm, and pulls hard enough to yank Barnaby’s mouth completely off of him. He hears the heavy pants of breath coming from Barnaby’s mouth. He knows his Lil’ Bunny is shocked, turned on by the painful tug at his scalp.

“Don’t move,” Kotetsu says and he pushes himself from the wall once more.

But Barnaby has always been stubborn and he struggles against the hold Kotetsu has on him even when Kotetsu grips his hair tighter. Kotetsu is standing straight now, the shower water pouring directly onto his head, washing away the shampoo. He uses his free hand to rub at his face, silently praying that his eyes won’t burn when he opens them. Slowly he opens his eyes and groans at the sight below him.

Just like he imagined, Barnaby’s on his knees. But there’s an expression of want on Barnaby’s face—an intense _need_ for Kotetsu to fuck him into the nearest hard surface—so powerful that Kotetsu has to close his eyes to keep from cumming at the sight.

“Didn’t you get enough last night?” Kotetsu asks, but he already knows the answer. Barnaby never has enough, an inexhaustible desire for Kotetsu and Kotetsu wouldn’t have it any other way. “Come here, horny bunny.” Kotetsu tugs on Barnaby’s hair and pulls him to his feet.

“Don’t call me that,” Barnaby says. His fingers find Kotetsu’s chest, gliding over the wet, warm, skin.

“What do you want me to call you?” Kotetsu feels Barnaby’s cock digging into his thigh, just as hard and eager as his own.

“Call me by my name.”

“Mmm, you mean _Barnaby_?” Kotetsu wraps his arms around Barnaby and pulls him close.

Barnaby cannot help but to press himself against Kotetsu. It’s so rare that Kotetsu calls him by his name that it never fails to turn him on. Kotetsu’s hands are on his ass now, squeezing and _spreading_ and making a blush appear on Barnaby’s face that he blames on the heat from the shower.

Things happen too quickly after that, lips and teeth pulling, tugging, and marking each other on any spot available. Barnaby’s chest is against the wall, his entire body jerks with each of Kotetsu’s thrusts. He bites his lip in a miserable attempt to keep quiet, but it’s impossible. Kotetsu is big, hard, and _thick_ inside of him and it’s taking sheer willpower for Barnaby not to just _scream_ when Kotetsu rotates his hips and rocks up on his toes.

“Be quiet, Bunny,” Kotetsu whispers. His hand is on Barnaby’s cock, stroking it from behind, wanting to get the younger man off before someone waltzes inside and catches them in the act. Barnaby responds with a whimper and broken lisped version of Kotetsu’s name. Kotetsu loves to hear that. All those years of perfecting his speech, pretending as if the lisp doesn’t even exist, disappear with perfectly executed thrusts that have Barnaby scratching at the wall in vain. Kotetsu fingers dig into Barnaby’s hips hard enough to leave red marks on his skin and he leans forward and whispers into his partner’s ear, “Turn around.”

It’s now Barnaby’s back’s turn to press against the wall. His legs around Kotetsu’s waist, gripping and holding him in place, making it difficult for Kotetsu not to slide across the floor from the slipperiness of the shampoo.

“Nngh, Kotet—”

“Shut _up_ , Bunny,” Kotetsu growls. Barnaby’s tight and warm and so damn _loud_ that Kotetsu has to clamp his hand over Barnaby’s mouth. Of course Barnaby hates this and he bites down, making Kotetsu curse and draw his hand back. He’s both annoyed and amused by Barnaby’s antics and he wants to draw this out, but he hears footsteps and voices.

Kotetsu turns his head and offers his neck not unlike a human offering his own neck to a vampire (if vampires existed, that is). He knows there’s confusion on Barnaby’s face, but he’s sure the King of Heroes will get the message soon enough. His hands grip the bottom of Barnaby’s thighs and he slams forward with such force that he just _knows_ his back and hips will be sore in the morning. He bites back a curse when Barnaby’s teeth dig into his shoulder, muffling a shout. He continues with the same force, wincing, whimpering and cursing each time Barnaby bites down. It isn’t long before warmth spreads along his stomach, contrasting dramatically with water that has grown cool and refreshing against his heated skin. Barnaby shudders, squeezing him, and a few thrusts later he’s cumming, teeth grit so tightly that his jaw actually aches.

They stay that way for several minutes, panting and catching their breath, while finding both amusement and fear in the situation. When the voices and footsteps finally fade away, Kotetsu slowly, helps Barnaby lower himself to his feet. He kisses Barnaby and chuckles against his lips.

“What’s so funny?” Barnaby asks.

“I knew it was you the whole time, Bunny,” Kotetsu answers. “I would have noticed that cap on the shampoo was loose earlier… and then there you were walking away from my shower.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Barnaby replies, but Kotetsu knows he’s lying.

“Yeah, right.” Kotetsu wonders why they’re both still whispering now that they’re alone. “Very _sneaky_ ,” he adds in his normal speaking tone

“Oh, all right, you got me!” A voice says from nearby and Kotetsu and Barnaby are both wide eyed and startled. “But I couldn’t help myself when I saw handsome sneaking into your shower.”

Kotetsu can’t bring himself to look over to see where Nathan is. He doesn’t want to know, but he’s at least somewhat thankful that it was him that discovered them and not someone like Keith. That would have been bad, very bad. He’s sure one day Barnaby will recover from the humiliation. He’s also one hundred percent certain that his Lil’ Bunny won’t be breaking any more of their rules.


End file.
